Thunderstorms
by Adriana Alice Cullen
Summary: renesmee is scared. her big brother ryan tells her a ghost story. love b/w father, mother,daughter and son... summary is quite bad but the story is verryyy cute! R&R please!


Thunderstorms

Rnpov (renesmeepov)

It was Scary…

It was raining outside. It was so dark. I wanted mommy.

My big brother-Ryan, was telling me horror stories and I was very scared.

"…and then Kyle opened the cupboard and…..BOOM!" he said, and I jumped in my bed under my blanket.

I clutched my Mr. snuggles even closer- he was my pink bunny which was a gift from my daddy. I carried it everywhere. I clutched it closer as if all my fear would disappear in him and never come back.

"What happened then, Ryan?" I asked shivering and frightened.

"Then what? Kyle saw a white figure come out of the cupboard…and then the smoke started coming out from under his bed…and another figure appeared….and BOOM!" he did the same thing again just because he knew 'Boom' always scared me. Then he started making weird motions with his hands to show how the ghosts were moving.

"Ryan, please stop it. I don't want to hear the rest. I won't be able to sleep!" I scream-whispered.

"But the best part's coming, it's when the door opens and…"

"No! No! No!" I said shaking my head so hard so my thoughts and nightmares would go away. "Ryan I don't want to hear it, I'm going to mommy." And then I don't know why, I started crying. I held onto Mr. snuggles as if my life depended on it.

I climbed out of our bed-Ryan and I shared a bed- and started walking towards daddy-mommy's room. Mr., snuggles was in my hand and was all wet because of my tears.

Suddenly, a loud thunder struck right outside our house, and I screamed and ran as fast as my small feet would take me, to their room.

I finally reached there and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I tried to pry the door open. The knob was far away and I tried to reach it by standing on my tippy-toes.

Tears were still flowing down my cheeks and I called-"Daddy!" in a whisper so as to not wake mommy up.

He didn't react, so I walked towards the bed and tried to climb onto it.

That is when daddy woke up.

"Nessie?" daddy asked.

"Yes, ddaaddy…." I was still shivering and crying.

"Princess, are you crying, what happened? A Nightmare?"

"No, ddaaddy, Ryan was telling me horror stories."

"Princess, it's ok, it's not real." He tried to calm me down.

"But, daddy, I …I am so scared."

"Oh bubbles! It was a story it is not real. Here you want me to look down under my bed and check for ghosts?" I nodded so daddy did check everywhere for ghosts.

Thankfully there were none to be found.

"Honey, do you want me to ground Ryan?" he said in a sweet voice.

I loved the way daddy understood me. I smiled evilly in my head thinking about Ryan who was going to be grounded. Well, he did earn it.

"Ok daddy, I like that idea!" I said clapping hands together and whisper-cheered.

"Yes, I know you do, don't you?" and then daddy started tickling me furiously. My giggles were starting to get louder and I accidentally shoved mommy in the ribs.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and put my hands on my mouth in shock and terror.

You never wake mommy up after she is asleep. She gets mad.

Daddy and I looked at each other, both of our eyes so wide... I think mine might have been bigger.

She stirred in her sleep, and I thought she almost woke up. She opened her eyes and peeked through her big eyelashes-my mommy was beautiful- and said in a very foggy voice, "Renesmee?" she was the only one who called me that, rest of my relatives called me Nessie.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing mommy, just a dream, go back to sleep."

"Yes, love, go back to sleep. I'll take care of it, you need your rest." My daddy, the savior said.

"Goodnight, mommy."

Daddy and I adjusted myself so that I was tucked in between both of them and were cozy inside the blanket and then he started telling me the story. The one I loved the most. When he finished his story, he told me the short version maybe because he was sleepy and then started humming my song, the one he wrote for me.

My daddy was the best and wrote the most beautiful songs but I'll tell you that later because I really am very sleepy now.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you my little princess"

He kissed my forehead like he always did when putting me to sleep, I yawned and I closed my eyes entering the world of dreams knowing I was safe and warm in my daddy's arms.

No one, not even the scariest monsters could defeat my dad.


End file.
